


远离酒精从乖乖怜做起

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 醉酒、软乎乎有点坏的小怜





	远离酒精从乖乖怜做起

远离酒精从乖乖怜做起

 

谢怜喝高了。  
花城踢开随便哪座倒霉神殿大门来接他时，哭笑不得发现这人正一掌劈开即将落地的门板，蹲在满地狼藉里，脸蛋通红神色迷茫。  
“哥哥？”他蹲下来跟醉鬼平视，看着对方蒙了雾气的眼睛逐渐亮起来，猛地扑过来，哭哭唧唧说你终于回来了。  
谢怜有个毛病，喝醉了酒记忆就会倒退，显然这次喝得有点多，一醉回到四百年前，上天庭金主搂着上天庭一把手蹲在神武大街上哭哭笑笑，场面真是可怕的不得了。

“哟，来了就赶快走吧。太子殿下拆了大半个仙京找你，好鸳鸯情深。”一身黑色常服的苍白男人抱臂在二人前方十余步的位置站定，翻了个白眼。  
花城打横抱起哭得直打嗝的谢怜，呲牙道：“当然，哥哥最喜欢我。”  
他说完，留下失去宫殿大门的慕情原地跺脚，找了扇没被破坏的大门画阵离开。  
……犹豫三界第一武神破坏力极大，花城最后推开的是玄真殿后门，并且随手把门板烧了。

风信匆匆赶来，拉住扒着栏杆朝云彩叫骂的慕情大吼道：“你够了！你只是失去两扇门，喝醉的殿下失去的可是男人！！”

 

 

“哥哥？哥哥？还能认出我吗？”  
刚一回家，谢怜就止住哭，手脚并用赖在花城怀里不肯下来，一边打嗝一边迷迷糊糊问：“三郎去哪了？”  
小醉鬼晕晕乎乎被抱上床扒衣服，光着屁股满床乱爬找人，抱了一会儿小红花抱枕，又开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。  
花城打水回来，被他水漫金山的哭法吓得够呛，然而谢怜却不肯让他抱，极其幼稚地嘟囔“你是坏花，不给抱”，实在太可爱，以至于花城给他擦脸时，没忍住用毛巾蒙住他眼睛，亲了下醉鬼红得格外润泽的嘴唇。  
“也不给亲！”谢怜往后仰了仰，捂住嘴，又重复了一遍：“不给坏花亲！你咬我！”  
花城：“……”我的神明啊，您这是跳到哪一段了？  
他看着谢怜撅着屁股脑袋扎进枕头底下，忍不住凑过去，轻轻咬了下那莹白光滑，布满指引吻痕的臀瓣。  
谢怜倏地做起，捂着屁股眼圈红红，几秒后，又扎了回去，闷闷道：“我还想要……”  
卧室里仅开了盏夜灯，加湿器小声咕嘟咕嘟，花城在倒满蜂蜜似的房间中心头酸软，他忽然想起自己头一次咬他，是在新婚当晚。  
那时候自己刚刚回来，被爱人哭着缠了整晚，情到浓时，没控制住，咬得爱人哀求不已，导致谢怜第二天醒来时，满身是伤穿不上衣服。

 

谢怜哭得厉害，却无论如何都不肯让紧紧压在身上的男人退出去，手脚并用缠上去，呜咽道：“三郎……可以多给我一点吗？想要、想要好多好多、呃……”  
他感觉到花城又在他深处射了一次，早已胀满的肚子更难受起来，穴口发了疯似的绞紧，直咬得对方又一次迅速勃起。他感觉到体内的变化，又怕又喜欢，破戒了才知道风月之事是多有乐趣儿，谢怜在身下越来越响得黏腻水声中搂紧失而复得的爱人，淫词艳语随着撞击蹦豆儿一样往外砸。  
早知道这事这么舒服，我那时候就不该只是抱住你，谢怜放了个马后炮，被花城敏锐地抓住走神，硬时用疯狂顶撞逼出了这句，听罢，贴在他耳边低低笑出了声。  
“很舒服？以后我们每天都这样好不好？唔，哥哥很会咬，顶这里还会冒水，真可爱。”  
到底是理论经验揣摩了八百年的绝境鬼王，在挑逗地咬了武神小腿内侧，被甬道痉挛咬得差点泄出来后，立刻意识到，他的好哥哥，还挺喜欢被弄疼。  
之后的事情就混乱无比了，谢怜不肯结束这场性爱，被做得合不拢腿睁不开眼，还固执地骑在花城身上，因为早就没了力气，动了没几下就瘫软下来，趴在花城身上，迷迷糊糊舔他的眼泪。  
两人都激动得不行，眼泪把对方的头发糊了自己满脸，更何况谢怜自从三个时辰前被插入，就没停过哭，嘴唇起了层干皮，嘟嘟囔囔说渴。被亲了半晌，也没从花城口中吮出水来，不乐意地扑腾，挣扎间手指蹭到些黏在身上的精液，谢怜懵懵地盯着指头看了一会儿，摆摆腰，哼了几声，含住手指，哼唧着眯起眼。  
他醉了以后简直是不要命，每根头发丝都带上致命的色情，花城又顶又咬，分出心暗暗发誓，再也不要他沾酒。  
一个碗底的千年陈酿，就能把第一武神醉得连“肚子好胀要生孩子了”都敢说，太可怕了。

 

“你不理我，你是小坏花。”  
醉鬼闹腾起来，把午睡毯披在身上，举着小红花抱枕摇摇晃晃要站起来，因为床垫子太软，摔了个屁股蹲儿。  
花城赶紧把话又多起来的醉鬼搂进怀里，哄道：“三郎这就理理哥哥好不好呀？”  
谢怜迷茫地咋眨巴眨巴眼，他在宴会游戏上无奈喝了两杯桂花酿，这会儿醉得甚至有些听不懂话。花城极有耐心地叫一声哥哥啄一下他嘴唇，醉鬼晕晕乎乎被亲了十多下，总算反应过来，裹紧小毯子，软着嗓子要好三郎拆礼物。  
他心智仿佛倒退回三岁，笨拙地学着花城的样子，伸出舌尖舔他下颌，花城最近吃辣吃多有点上火，嘴角起了个小泡，给滚烫舌尖舔到，登时刺痒得嘶了一声。  
“唔？嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”谢怜似乎觉得自己很厉害，舌尖搭在下唇上勾了勾，含混不清地哼哼：“三郎好亲，亲三郎，不亲小坏花。”

这人最近给他的好三郎想出个“小花哥哥”地昵称，有事没事就抓着人衣角喊，有时候花城正在切土豆丝，差点被一嗓子喊得切到手，辜负厨神称号——谢怜亲封——果断扔了刀换成擦菜板。事实证明他的决定是英明的，因为当时谢怜刚睡醒，还有点晕乎乎，摇摇晃晃进了厨房，从后面抱住花城的腰，软着嗓子又叫了几声“小花哥哥”和“三郎哥哥”。  
花城不禁有些发笑，昨晚为了一句“三郎哥哥”，这人被做到崩溃大哭，这都十二点半了才醒过来，居然还敢抱着自己哼哼唧唧。  
不过说实话，他本是家中最小，由不得父亲兄长喜爱，当初除了早逝的母亲，早也没有人会温温柔柔唤他的名字。好在坎坷路的终点，有恨不得把他的名字挂嘴边的人在等。  
从“红红儿”到一声“三郎哥哥”，兜兜转转八百年，我始终该是天底下第二幸福的人。  
第一幸福的是哥哥，花城自信地想。

谢怜卷被拆开时，礼物本人咯咯笑起来：“三郎拆生日礼物啦哈哈哈哈哈。”  
三百多年里，他送过花城各式各样好玩好看的，甚至还从西域收服过会唱歌的小鸟妖，但由于这鸟太不着调，整天唱小黄歌，没几天就被花城遣送极乐坊伴奏团。  
尽管早就被梅老师拎着耳朵训过“你知不知道你就是最好的礼物有你还需要别的吗？！”，但多年过去，谢怜始终没敢真的承认这一点，总是觉得这样太怕破廉耻。一朝喝醉，平日不敢做的、不敢说的，挨个往外倒，被压在床上亲吻胸口骨灰戒时，抱住花城的头嘟囔：“我是最好的礼物哦。”  
“哥哥说的对，你是全天下最让我宝贝的礼物。”  
谁知道醉大发了的谢怜听不进情话，揉揉眼睛，闹腾道：“你还有别的小宝贝！”  
花城：“……没有。”  
醉鬼抱住他的脑袋往上拖，重重亲了一口爱人脑门儿：“那你要最喜欢我，要每天都比前一天喜欢我。”  
他皱皱鼻子，别开眼小声道：“我就一天比一天更喜欢你，要向我学习呀。”  
他始终是个不善将情情爱爱挂嘴边的人，醉了酒，坦坦荡荡地掰着手指头数心动瞬间的模样实在太能让花城喜欢得发疯，被掰开臀瓣插入时，眯起眼哼哼几声，黏糊糊地随着抽插说喜欢。  
“三郎最喜欢哥哥。”花城轻声道，声音里馋了七分虔诚三分纵容，其余九十分全是无可救药的爱恋。他喜欢谢怜喜欢的要发疯，这人不在身边三秒就会想念得紧，有时洗澡摸到手臂上的刺青，脑子里瞬间全是一墙之隔光脚丫打游戏或者睡觉的爱人。  
我喜欢的人也毫无二致地喜欢着我，这是天底下最大的欢喜。

 

抽插带出的水声越来越响，谢怜喘息间不得不更放开嗓子重复喜欢。  
被兜着腿面对面的姿势是最能让他舒服的，谢怜眯着眼搂住花城又亲又啃，搜刮对方口腔中每一滴液体，舌头蛮不讲理塞进对方舌根，刮着那根小小的筋，眼里满是得意。  
你看，我好会亲的呀。  
花城简直要被他挑逗得烧起来，谢怜冰凉脚丫被他攥在手里，谢怜在脚心传来湿意的瞬间尖叫起来，扭来扭去试图抽回脚，无奈这样一来，埋在体内的那根就在每次挣扎摆腰时狠狠擦过能让他发疯的那点。  
尖叫呻吟混在水声舔舐声里，谢怜浑身通红，在暖色暧昧的灯光下，活像新鲜出炉的上好珍馐，惹得花城放过他的脚，自上而下舔咬起来。  
“嗯……啊哈……痒哇啊啊啊啊！！！”  
左腿腿肚被咬住，手腕被咬腰带捆绑，身体更是被滚烫阴茎死死钉在床上，躲闪不能，挣脱不开，只能任花鱼肉，浑身痉挛地被送上高潮。  
靠后面射精后，谢怜总有好一会儿沉浸在余韵中缓不过神，有次花城见他这副模样乖巧可爱至极，忍不住贴着耳朵逗他说哥哥真好看三郎想给你拍照，不料昏聩瘫软的人竟然真的翻过身，四只蜷缩后背弓起，摆出色情之极的姿势。很快就存满一张储存卡，然后在花城搓起一捧火烧掉小卡时头埋进枕头里噗噗笑起来。  
余韵还没过去一半，肚子里冰冰饱涨的感觉就把他逼出了二次高潮，谢怜尖声哭叫，疯了似的扑腾，花城退出来把他翻过去，双手制住他一对腰窝，拇指插进红肿的穴口往两边摆开，谢怜哀哀叫了一声，从穴里吹出大量浊液。  
他排了好一会儿，呜咽着咬开腰带捂住肚子，发现肚子还是鼓鼓的，歪着头有气无力哭了一会儿，总算在花城又插进来捣得穴口尽是白沫时反应过来这人刚刚也在自己体内连续中出了。  
“嘿嘿。”小醉鬼无端觉得自己天下第一厉害，能把鬼王咬到失控，傻笑着拖过花城右手要他竖起大拇指，然后凑过去含住他的拇指，顺着身下撞击频率啧啧吮吸。

跪趴势下，他尝尝成不了多久就腿软得直打摆子，这会儿醉昏了头，没到十分钟就哆嗦起来，摇摇晃晃地往前爬，毫无准备地被一个猛烈顶撞弄得磕了头，抱着被撞的地方，呜呜哭起来。  
“痛的呀呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……三郎哥哥呜呜呜呜……”这一下真是撞狠了，尽管花城第一时间伸手去挡，让他装在自己手心，谢怜额头依然红了一小块。  
三百年精细娇养，他早就不是那个什么都能忍的小可怜，冬天露脚踝还会胃痛发烧，每次吃坏肚子上吐下泻，都会惹得花城又是心疼又是欣慰，他的神明重新知冷暖恤人情，终于变回初见时娇生惯养肩披霞光的太子模样。  
花城撑在谢怜身上隔着掌心亲吻他的额头，情不自禁心想，痛了就说出来多好呀，虽然你什么样子我都喜欢。  
哄了一会儿，谢怜好像醒了点酒，捂着脸趴好，嗫嚅说腿好酸哦想换姿势，花城乖乖带着他翻过身，让谢怜大张腿躺在自己身上，一手揉搓他未经过任何刺激就肿胀硬挺的乳头，一手带着他的按压在鼓起的腹部，要他感受阴茎在体内缓慢的搅弄。  
谢怜手心全是汗，蕈头狠狠擦过敏感点时，他恍惚觉得肚皮被撑裂、手心摸到了滚烫的东西，嘶哑叫喊着乱踢乱蹬，咬痕密布的小腿挥舞时汗水映在光里，可怜至极又色情至极，花城往上挪了挪，探手截住他一只脚拉上来，贪婪地舔舐湿哒哒的脚趾缝——谢怜挣扎间踩到了自己刚刚弄在床单上的东西——听见身上人瞬间拔高好几阶，坏心眼地咬住大脚趾。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
谢怜瞪大了眼，眼前腥白血红交错，叫声随着射精越来越尖利，他叫得简直要把肺挤压成血肉模糊的一团，不小心哽了口气，咳得惊天动地。  
然而他越是咳得浑身哆嗦，体内那根越是狠戾碾磨敏感点，谢怜再也受不住，掐住自己小腿，渐渐清晰些的视野里，肚皮的起伏色情又恐怖。  
不是疼，也不是痒或者烫，陌生又熟悉的电流游走全身，蜷缩的四肢不受控制地打开伸直，穴口咬得死紧，甬道疯狂描摹着入侵者表面的青筋。谢怜翻了白眼，舌头落在口外，再也发不出声响，小小打起哭嗝。  
潮吹来得措手不及，精液肠液和浅出磨破皮渗出的血混在一起 ，吹了花城满腿，谢怜昏聩过去，嘴巴再次被吻住，残留的酒味彻底被搜刮走，他喉头咕噜一声，彻底昏沉过去。

临失去意识前，他忽然想起那些被劈碎的无辜门板。  
真过分，让三郎去赔钱好了，反正都怪他，小神仙睡梦中哼了一声。

 

 

上天庭从此再也不敢灌主事神官的酒，三界第一武神醉酒的场面穷全天庭之力都控制不住。

花城懒洋洋去仙乐宫取上次谢怜在这里吃饭落下的小饭碗，顺便听说了这段英勇事迹。

武神醉酒后见门就劈，爬进可怜兮兮的大洞里，没多久耷拉脑袋转出来，继续劈门爬进去翻找，花城上来时，他刚要劈开同一扇门。  
他喜欢花城，喜欢银蝶飞舞中被那人拉住手的感觉，喜欢一打开门就看见他。  
醉酒后变本加厉地喜欢，心头血熬煮的爱意扑了锅，直到遇见喜欢的人才肯消停。

花城在宫门口的桂花树上发现一张小笺，鹅黄软绢，是天庭宴会发的擦手巾，被人撕开了口子绑在树枝上。  
那上面的字迹龙飞凤舞，打眼一看就知道书写之人醉成什么样子。

小笺上写着，“仙乐太子要和心爱的太子妃长长久久。”

好，我们长长久久，每天都爱对方多一点，还要更爱你自己。

 

 

end


End file.
